The Rules Of War
by Life after Nothing
Summary: Hermione and Draco become head boy and girl stuff happens! Hermione's dark secret. R&R please!
1. Letters

Chapter One: Letters  
  
It was around the end of august and Hogwarts would be starting back up in about three weeks. Hermione, Ron, and Harry are entering their seventh and final year at Hogwarts, their home away from home.  
  
Hermione was lying out in the back yard of her house waiting for a owl from Ron or Harry or both of them in the same letter, which they have done several times. Harry was spending the summer with Ron, and the Weasley family was taking a family vacation to America, the only country that they haven't visited yet. Hermione of course was busy and couldn't go with the to America even though she would have loved to. Like every other day, since she had finished her homework the first week in July, spent her time waiting for an owl from her two best friends and the school supplies list to come so she could go and shop for her supplies. Hermione stared into the sky looking for shapes in the clouds when a grey owl suddenly landed on her stomach. Hermione raised her head from the ground and stared at the owl for a moment before realizing that it was a school owl let alone that it was an owl that had landed on her stomach. The owl jumped off allowing Hermione to get up. It lifted up it's left leg to reveal that there was a thick looking letter attached to it. Hermione took the letter and gave the bird some of her cookie that her mother made earlier. As soon as the bird finished its part of the cookie it flew off into the sky. Hermione quickly turned the letter over and opened it not noticing that it was sealed with the Hogwarts crest. She pulled out the letter from inside unfolded it and read it.  
  
"Dear Ms. Granger,  
  
I am very pleased to inform you that you have been made head girl this year because of your ability to work well with others and the high scores that you have achieved while you have been with us here at Hogwarts. After dinner is over I wont you to come immediately to my office so that I can tell you where your room is, what the password is and you will meet who the new head boy will be. Congratulations Ms. Granger I do believe that we will be seeing great things from you this year.  
Sincerely,  
  
Professor McGonagal"  
  
"Oh my god." Hermione whispered to her self as she took out the head girl badge from inside the envelope. Hermione then sprang to her feet and rushed in to tell her mum and dad.  
  
Draco rolled over covering his head with his pillow desperately trying to block out the annoying tapping that seemed to be coming from all around the room. He finally opened his eyes to put a stop to it when he saw that it was just an owl trying to deliver him some mail. "Who would be sending me mail? Well, besides Pansy but I don't return her letters anyway." Draco thought as he got and opened his window allowing the owl in. It flew over to his bed and held out a leg to show that it had a letter for him. It most certainly didn't look like Pansy's owl so he took the letter and turned it over to see the Hogwarts crest on the back. "Are they sending the school supplies early?" Draco thought as he opened the letter and pulled out the folded up parchment that was in side.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy,  
I am pleased to inform you that you have been named this year's head boy at Hogwarts. I hope that you will accept this because you are one of the most clever students Hogwarts has seen for a while. Send us an owl after you read this telling us whether or not you want this role at school. We didn't need to ask the head girl because it's obvious that she would say yes. If you accept after dinner please come to Professor McGonagal's office to meet the head girl and to get the password and location of your new rooms.  
  
Professor Snape"  
  
Draco reread the letter many times before letting it sink in that he was chosen to be this year's head boy. "Wow. They chose me. Do I want this or not? That is a good question. What the hay I'll write back saying that I accept." Draco thought as he put the paper down on his desk and turned to see that the owl was still there.  
  
"I guess you wont leave until I send the letter now aren't you." He said to the owl as he turned again and sat down on his desk to start writing his letter. He was soon finished and gave the owl some water and food then sent it on it's way back to Hogwarts with his letter.  
  
"Mum! Dad!" Hermione yelled as she ran in the back door and into the kitchen desperately looking for her parents. "MUM!! DAD!!" She called again as she walked out of the kitchen.  
  
"Up here dear." Her mother called from upstairs. Hermione quickly ran up the stairs two by two and burst into her parent's room. Hermione was so excited that she just burst out laughing. When she finally calmed herself down she held out the letter and badge.  
  
"I am this years head girl! I just found out isn't this great!" Hermione exclaimed happily as she sat down next to her mum on the bed. When her mother finally finished reading the letter she handed it over to her husband and gave Hermione a hug.  
  
"I am so proud of you sweetie. Now tonight why don't we all go out call over Raven and Joey and we will go to the restaurant of your choice sound good?" Her mum said as she pulled away. Her mum then beamed at her "Why don't you go and owl Joey and Raven I'm sure they'll be just as happy as we are." Her dad said as he handed back the letter and badge. He gave her a hug and Hermione rushed out of their room and into her room (A/N: Just so you know Raven and Joey are Hermione's aunt and uncle.). Hermione opened her door to see a snowy owl sitting on her bed with a letter tied to her leg.  
  
"Hey Hedwig! I see you have brought me news about Harry and Ron." Hermione said happily as she started to look through her desk draws for a piece of parchment and her quill. Over the summer Hermione had changed a lot. There were posters of dragons all over her walls and her bookcase was full of not just her school books but books on dragons too. There were also small and large peiuter dragons scattered around the room. Hermione finally found a piece of parchment and her quill before she turned around and walked back to Hedwig and took the letter from her and opened it.  
  
"Hey Hermione! Sorry we haven't written in a while it's just that it's so amazing here! I hope your summer is going well. It's just not the same without you to keep us out of trouble here. (The handwriting changed into the very messy handwriting of Ron) We are in Arizona right now you should be here! This place is so beautiful! Well, any way we were visiting the Grand Canyon and Harry and me almost fell in! Luckily Fred and George caught us! (The handwriting turned back to the slightly messy handwriting of Harry again.) Yeah Ron's just still really um how do I put this so I don't hurt Ron um. I guess you could say that he's still jumpy from what happened even thought it happened. Well, it happened around 2:00 and now it's 7:00 so lets just say several hours ago. I think I have to end this letter before Ron takes over and start to put it in real detail. Miss you lots!  
  
Harry and Ron"  
  
Hermione smiled as she read this and shook her head. "Boys will be boys," She thought as she started to write her letter in return to his and to tell him about her becoming head girl.  
  
As Draco finished writing his letter to Snape his ghost butler Hamilton floated in with a tray that had a bloody Mary on it. Draco looked up but quickly put a hand to his fore head as a flash of pain rushed through his head causing him to sit down.  
  
"There is nothing in he wizerding world that can cure a hangover young master Malfoy. You know that perfectly well." Said the butler as if reading his mind. "You shouldn't go out all night drinking if you know what will happen in the morning." Hamilton continued as he placed the drink next to Draco's head that was now on the desk with his arms over it. Hamilton sighed and floated away out of the room. After a few moments he turned his head to look at the bloody Mary sitting next to him and picked it up, He then got up and walked over to his window taking small sips as he walked. "Why can't there be something to cure bloody hangovers? Sigh. Well bottoms up." Draco thought to himself taking a large sip of the drink then scrunching his nose in disgust at it.  
  
He finished the bloody Mary and placed the empty cup on his windowsill. He then sat down on his bed and put his head in his hands. As soon as he did this, another annoying tapping sound filled the room. Draco groaned loudly as he saw another owl hovering outside his window. He got up and opened the window; the owl dropped its letter then swooped back out. He opened the letter to see the school supply list. "Good now I'll have something to do tomorrow." Draco thought as he placed the list down and walked into the bathroom to take a shower.  
  
"Hermione Shannon Granger!" Mrs. Granger yelled (A/N: yes I changed it from Elizabeth) as she stood at the foot of the stairs. It was the day after Hermione had gotten her head girl news and later that day had gotten her school supplies list.  
  
"I'm coming! I just can't fine the shirt I'm going to wear I put it out last night but now I can't find it!" Hermione called from her room as she searched franticly around for her shirt. Hermione was wearing jeans and was looking for her black tank top that had a white dragon on it which seemed to have disappeared over night. She also had a dragon belly button ring. She was now standing on her bed looking around her room.  
  
"Hermione! If you want to get there on time to meet Harry and Ron just pick another shirt!" Her mother yelled growing very impatient now.  
  
"No! Wait I just found it!" Hermione called jumping off her bed and pulling the shirt over her head. She then ran down the stairs and put her sneakers on and walked out the door to her new car that seemed to be waiting for her just outside the driveway. "Let's take my car. I'll drive." Hermione said to her mum as she ran over to her car and opened the door. Her mum ran over and got in the passenger's seat and put on her seat belt. Hermione smiled and started the car and took off to Diagon Ally.  
  
"Hey Harry! Hey Ron!" Hermione called as she ran up to meet her two best friends who look slightly tanner then before they left. Hermione gave them both a hug before she turned to her mum.  
  
"So you can pick me up at five ok?" Hermione asked and her mum nodded. "Good see you then love you." Hermione continued giving her mum a hug and turning with Ron and Harry and walked up the stairs to Gringots.  
  
"So where to first?" Harry asked as they were now walking down the busy street of Diagon Ally.  
  
"Lets go to Flourish and Blotts." Hermione suggested, Harry nodded in agreement and Ron since he was now out numbered followed them into the store. Hermione looked down at her book list and started to walk in the direction of the potions section when she bumped into someone.  
  
"Well, well, well, who do you we have here?" Draco sneered at her as she looked up.  
  
"Bug off Malfoy I'm in no mood for your crap today." Hermione said fiercely glaring up at him.  
  
"This is interesting. A mudblood telling me off my, my, I'm so scared. I'm shaking in my knickers." Draco sneered pretending to be scared.  
  
"I though Hermione told you to bug off?" Ron said angrily now standing beside Hermione his hands in fists.  
  
"Ron don't." Hermione said looking over at him.  
  
"Oh what's this? Weasel sticking up for little mudblood Granger. How sweet." Malfoy said rolling his eyes. Ron was about to raise his arm to punch Draco when Hermione put a hand on his arm and pulled him away.  
  
"What you do that for?" Ron asked when she stopped in the potions section of the store running a finger along the book titles looking for the potions book.  
  
"Because. Now where did Harry go off to?" Hermione asked pulling out Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger.  
  
"He's over there by the divination section." Ron said still angry the she pulled him away.  
  
"Thanks. Now, here this is on our list and I believe that you should join Harry and get your Divination books." Hermione said handing Ron a copy of Magical Drafts and Potions and walking towards the Muggle Studies section. Ron sighed and walked over to Harry.  
  
"Hey Harry." Ron said standing besides his as Harry was looking through the many books on Divination.  
  
"Hey mate." Harry said looking over at Ron smiling but his smile turned into a frown as he saw the expression on his face. "What's up?" Harry asked standing up now frown him crouched position.  
  
"It's Hermione. She's acting different then she usually does. Malfoy started to tease her I stepped in and she pulled me out of it before I could try and defend her. She doesn't seem that friendly today either." Ron said looking at the floor.  
  
"Well, I don't think that it's not odd of her to pull you out of a fight with Malfoy she does that a lot. She's probably just tired that's all." Harry said with a shrug kneeling down again to look for his book. Ron sighed and shrugged it off and crouched beside Harry looking for the same book.  
  
Hermione was scanning the Muggle Studies books looking for the right book when she felt someone run a hand down her out stretched arm that she was using to look for the book. Hermione closed her eyes for a moment knowing who it was.  
  
"I thought I told you that I wasn't in he mood for your crap today Malfoy." She said coldly turning around. She didn't know how close he had been to her until she turned. She was practically pinned against the bookshelf.  
  
"You might have said that but I am in the mood to give you my crap." Malfoy said smoothly pinning her tightly against the bookshelf. "I thought you might know better then to say something rude like that to me. Because you know that I can do practically anything I want here. So if you do something to me that I don't like then you should watch your back." Malfoy continued pushing all of his weight against her. Hermione looked around then mentally slapped her self. It was a very stupid to be in the most unlooked part of the store when your worst enemy was there as well.  
  
"I'm not scared of you ferret boy Malfoy. If I were you I would be the one who was watching there back. I can be a very dangerous person if I want to." Hermione said menacingly leaning her head forward slightly. "I changed over the summer. I'm a very different person from who I used to be before. I said good bye to the goody-goody bookworm and said hello to a new person." Hermione continued in a smooth silky seductive voice leaning forward even more. Draco was also leaning forward. Their lips were about to touch when Hermione found the book she was looking for pulled it out then pulled a second copy out.  
  
"Here." She said shoving it into his chest catching him off guard making him move away from her. "You might need this for class." She finished walking away from him swaying her hips slightly as she walked to go find Harry and Ron. Draco stared after her in shock.  
  
"Whoa, she was just like me." Draco said to no one in particular as he looked down at the book she gave him. Yes, it was true he did take muggle studies. He only did it because he wanted to be different from his father. The truth was that he was interested by muggles, so he took the course.  
  
Hermione found Harry and Ron the Herbology section looking for the books they needed.  
  
"Hello all!" Hermione said brightly feeling very good about her self after what she just did.  
  
"You're certainly happy us." Ron said smiling. Harry looked over at Hermione and smiled at her. Harry noted to him self that he should tell Ron that it's very obvious that he likes Hermione and should just ask her out if he likes her so much. Hermione gave them both a hug and said.  
  
"Guess what I just did?" she said trying to hide a grin but was failing miserablely.  
  
"What?" Harry and Ron asked in unison.  
  
"I just beet ferret boy Malfoy at his own game." Hermione told them now letting her devilish grin show.  
  
"You didn't!" Harry said laughing at this.  
  
"Oh, but I did. I got him when he tried to tease me in the Muggle Studies section." Hermione said laughing as well at the look on Ron and Harry's faces.  
  
"Good goin' 'Mione!" Ron said smiling at her. Hermione returned his smile and turned to the bookshelf that the boys were looking at. She ran her finger along the spines and pulled out three copies of the book they needed. After about a half hour of gathering all the books they needed they all went to the clerk to pay for them.  
  
"Oh my god! I forgot a book. I'll be right back." Hermione said as they reached the clerk. Harry and Ron nodded to her as she turned and turned back to the clerk. Hermione maid her way to the section that as her favorite. The mystical creachers section. Hermione looked for the book she was looking for, for about 5 minutes. The book was entitled: Dragons: Facts to legends the only book about dragons that she didn't have that was in stock at the store. She owned the rest of them. Hermione hurried to the clerk and paid for her books then went off to find Ron and Harry who seemed to have found their way to Quality Quidditch Supplies.  
  
"Of course." Hermione said to herself as she looked through the window to see them looking at the different broom models. "Thought I might find you guys here." Hermione said as she walked up behind them. They both jumped at her voice not expecting to find her in a Quidditch store.  
  
"So, what's the newest model?" Hermione asked looking up at the broom that they were looking at.  
  
"Firebird." Harry said looking at the beautiful broom before him. "Since when do you care? We thought you didn't really like Quidditch?" Harry asked tarring his eyes from the broom.  
  
"Can't a girl be curious?" Hermione asked still looking at the broom. "And for your information I was thinking about trying out for the team this year." Hermione said raising an eyebrow at Harry. Ron stared at her in disbelief. Harry had a similar expression but he seemed to be happy for her.  
  
"Didn't know you had an interest with Quidditch. I thought you hated flying?" Ron said still with a baffled expression.  
  
"Yes, I can fly. I can fly actually pretty well. And yes I do have an interest with Quidditch. I have for a very long time. So Harry when are try outs?" Hermione said turning her attention to Harry.  
  
"September 10th. Do you have a broom?" Harry said very interested wit this bi change with Hermione. She never seemed to like flying or Quidditch before.  
  
"I have a Nimbus 2005. My mum and dad got it for me last year at Christmas. I just never told you guys that I got a broom. Madam Hooch has been giving me privet lessons in flying ever since second year. I was using a school broom then." Hermione told them. Ron was in a state of shock and Harry was just beaming at her. "Any one want ice cream?" Hermione asked after a few minutes of looking at the Firebird. They walked out of the shop and entered the ice cream parlor down the street.  
  
"Oh, guys, there is something that I forgot to tell you." Hermione said suddenly when they entered the robes shop because Ron had to get new robes. Ron's dad had gotten a raise in the Ministry so now they can afford new things.  
  
"Well, what is it?" Ron asked as he tried to get the attention of one of the witches there.  
  
"I'm not a mudblood! My parents just didn't want to be part of the Wizerding word when Voldermort was in power because my mum was pregnant with me and didn't want to hurt her unborn child. So really I'm a pureblood!" Hermione said happily. Harry and Ron beamed at her happily as well. They knew how important this was for her, now she could tell off ferret boy Malfoy by saying that she wasn't a mudblood.  
  
"That's great! Now Malfoy has nothing he could hold against you." Harry said as Ron disappeared with one of the witches working there for new robes. Hermione and Harry talked about Quidditch, which really surprised Harry because she knew just as much as he did about flying and the teams. They also talked about what spot she wanted to try out for, since they needed to new Beater and 2 new Chasers.  
  
"I think I want to try out for Chaser. Don't think I'd do to well with being a Beater." Hermione said just as Ron came back about a half-hour later with his new robes.  
  
"Great then I'll make sure that we don't get you mixed up. Thought I would be funny watching you being a Beater." Harry said laughing at the mental picture that was forming. Hermione rolled her eyes and hit his arm playfully pretending to be angry.  
  
"E-hem!" Ron said after listening to their conversation for a few minutes.  
  
"Oh! Hey Ron!" Hermione said standing up. Harry also stood up and followed them out of the robe shop.  
  
"So, you were thinking of trying out for the team?" Ron asked after started walking.  
  
"Yeah I was thinking of trying out for chaser. What do you think? Do you think I'm good enough for it?" Hermione asked smiling slightly. Hermione found it hilarious that they were still very surprised. The group hit the other stores that they needed to go to and left for the Leaky Cauldron. It was 5 by the time they got there and Hermione's mum was there waiting in Hermione's car.  
  
"Do you guys want to come for dinner?" Hermione asked as she popped the trunk and started loading in her bags.  
  
"Sure! We just have to tell me mum when we get to your house." Ron said and Harry nodded in agreement.  
  
"All right then! Get in. I'm driving." Hermione said as her mom tossed her the keys and got into the drivers seat. Harry and Ron put their bags in the trunk closed it then got into the back.  
  
"Uhh. are we sure that we can trust you with driving and driving safely?" Harry asked buckling his seatbelt and sending Hermione's mom nervous glances.  
  
"Don't worry boys Hermione is a good safe driver. I taught her myself." Mrs. Granger said looking back at the 2 frightened boys in the back seat.  
  
"If you say so Mrs. Granger." Ron said taking in a deep breath.  
  
"Well, if you all are ready I'm going to start to drive." Hermione said looking at them in the rear view mirror. Hermione then started the car and took off. To Harry and Ron's surprise Hermione was actually a very good driver, much better then them anyways. They arrived at Hermione's house an hour later and headed for her room.  
  
"You're a bloody brilliant driver! Much better then we can anyway." Harry said plopping down on her bed and kicking his shoes off. Hermione shook her head and walked over to the window and opened it and looked down. Hermione's broom was just where she left it outside her window.  
  
"If you'll excuse me." Hermione said climbing out of the window.  
  
"Bloody hell! Hermione!" Harry and Ron yelled as she jumped out of her window. Hermione landed on her broom and flew up so that she was eye level with Harry and Ron who was standing in front of the window staring open mouthed at her.  
  
"Bloody hell Hermione, don't do that again. You scared the hell out of us!" Harry cried when they saw that she was all right. Hermione gave them a devilish smile and took off circling her house high up in the sky then coming straight down and making a lopedy-lope. Ron and Harry watched her in aw. She really was a good flyer almost as good as Harry!  
  
"Wow." Harry and Ron said when she came back to the window and climbed back through taking her broom with her. Hermione smiled and propped her broom against the wall next to her window.  
  
"So, what do you guys think?" Hermione asked sitting down on her bed and kicked her shoes off as well.  
  
"That was bloody brilliant." Ron said stunned by what Hermione did. "You were almost as good as Harry!" Ron cried. He started to run around the room but then tripped over her boom box and fell. Harry and Hermione started to laugh like crazy when he fell upon a pile of pillows that happened to be on the floor in front of her boom box. When Harry calmed down from laughing he looked around the room.  
  
"So, this is the great Hermione Queen of Neat Freaks room. Wow! It's messy!" Harry said starting to laugh again and this time Ron joined him. Hermione glared at them for calling her the Queen of Neat Freaks, they dubbed her that name last year after she went through this weird thing about keeping things neat.  
  
"Hermione, Harry, Ron! Dinners ready!" Mrs. Granger called from the foot of the stairs.  
  
"Ok you two cut it out and I'll show you to the kitchen." Hermione said still glaring at them and walking out of the room.  
  
Hermione, Harry, and Ron arrived at Kings Cross at ten to eleven just in time to catch the train.  
  
"Love you mum I'll see you at Christmas maybe!" Hermione called blowing her mum and dad a kiss before fallowing Harry, and Ron through the barrier on to platform 9 ¾. They found an empty compartment and entered just as the train started to leave. As soon as they bought snacks from the snack from the snack witch they got into a deep conversation on Quidditch training and new tactics for winning the games. Oh to soon it time for Malfoy's yearly visit to make fun of them.  
  
"Well, well what do we have here Mudblood Granger actually talking about Quidditch how interesting. Next thing you know you'll try out for the team!" Malfoy said smirking at her. Hermione stood up and walked very close to him.  
  
"For your information I am trying out for the team and I am a very good flyer Harry seems to agree and he is a much better flyer the you will every be." Hermione spat her lips just barley touching his.  
  
"Oh, look you're actually standing up for your self how wonderful! Now this will just make things easier don't you think?" Malfoy sneered staring into her eyes only to see that she wasn't scared at this remark.  
  
"What makes you think that I'm afraid of you? I never was so what makes you think I'll start now?" Hermione snapped putting a finger on his chest and pushing him away from her.  
  
"We'll see about that." Malfoy sneered looking disgustedly down at her.  
  
"Oh, I'm so scared! Harry! Ron! Come protect me!" Hermione said sarcastically. "Was that supposed to be intimidating because it's not working." Hermione said rolling her eyes at him. "Why don't you just turn around because you're wasting your time here trying to intimidate us as I said before I'm not scared of you so just back off." She said putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"Fine, I'll leave but prepare yourself Granger. This is going to be the worst year of your life." Malfoy said backing towards that door.  
  
"We'll see about that." Hermione said just before he closed the door. Once the door was closed Harry and Ron turned their attention to her.  
  
"Wow. That was very interesting. He didn't even bother with us!" Ron exclaimed starting to dance around the compartment.  
  
"I think he had just met his match don't you think?" Hermione said smiling and sitting down again as they restarted their conversation about Quidditch. The rest of the train ride went smoothly with no other visits from Malfoy. As the train slowed to a stop Hermione was the first out of the compartment. They made their way to the carriages to see that they wouldn't be able to sit together.  
  
"I'll find another one you guys go on ahead." Hermione said starting to walk off to find another carriage. Hermione found an empty one towards the end and got in. A few minutes later the door opened again and Malfoy entered.  
  
"Oh great I have to spend the ride with ferret boy." Hermione said as he sat down next to her.  
  
"Oh come now I'm not that bad am I?" He whispered seductively into her ear. Hermione pushed him away.  
  
"You know you can sit over there." Hermione said pointing to the seats across from her.  
  
"But if I sat over there I wouldn't be able to do this." Malfoy said and with that he kissed her. He forced her mouth open with his tong and sought out her own tong. Hermione tired to pull away but found the she was unfortunately up against the side of the carriage. Hermione had no choice but to go on with it. Malfoy finally pulled away after what seemed like forever for Hermione and Hermione went to wiping her mouth and cursing her self forever doing that.  
  
"What was that for?" Hermione almost yelled as they passed the gates leading into Hogwarts.  
  
"You owed me from in the book shop. You almost kissed me but then didn't so you owed me but now you don't." Malfoy said in a matter-oh-factly voice as he moved to sit across from her. Hermione glared at him and looked out the window. It was only to soon when she felt his hot breath on her shoulder again.  
  
"What do you want now?" Hermione spat not looking at him.  
  
"What is there something wrong with me being here?" He asked not moving.  
  
"Yes there is." Hermione said turning her head a little so that she could see him out of the corner of her eye.  
  
"And what would that be?" He asked still not moving.  
  
"I don't have to tell you." Hermione said simply looking back out of the window.  
  
"C'mon."  
  
"No."  
  
"C'mon tell me!"  
  
"Shut up you prat!"  
  
"Make me!"  
  
"Fine I will." And with that Hermione pulled out her wand and did a silencing charm on him so not matter how loud her yelled her wouldn't make a sound. They arrived at Hogwarts soon after Hermione silenced Draco and was giggling like mad when ever he tried to say something to her but all her could do was mouth out the words and look like a fish trying to breath. When they arrived Hermione got out of the carriage and closed the door in Malfoy's face. He came out two seconds later and tried to yell at Hermione but didn't make a sound. He scowled at her and grabbed her arm looking at her in an expected look on his face.  
  
"You know I like you better like this. It suites you no?" Hermione said patting his cheek. "Bu-bye now." Hermione continued and walked over to where Harry and Ron were standing waiting for her.  
  
"So how was it riding with Ferret boy?" Ron asked as they started to walk up the steps.  
  
"It was quite enjoyable." Hermione said starting to giggle again but then burst out laughing at the looks on Ron and Harry's face. "We got into an argument and I told him to shut it he said make me so I put a silencing charm on him. It was so funny!" Hermione cried, as she laughed harder picturing Malfoy's face as he tried to yell at her. Harry and Ron relaxed and continued walking up to the Great Hall. The sorting ceremony came and went quickly for a change and dinner finally started. Hermione noticed that Harry was staring down the Gryffindor table at a girl the Hermione knew as Heather White, she was a seventh year like all of them, she was also a prefect like Ron.  
  
"Earth to Harry!" Hermione called tossing a piece of bread at him. As soon as the bread came in contact with arm Harry came out of his trance and looked at Hermione.  
  
"Who's that girl?" Harry asked pointing at Heather.  
  
"Ooh! Is Harry starting to like a girl! Our little baby is growing up! Hoe cute!" Hermione said pretending to wipe tears away from her eyes. Harry half-heartedly glared at her but then laughed.  
  
"Her name's Heather White her brother is James White, remember I dated him last year?" Hermione said after she calmed down from laughing.  
  
"Isn't James in Ravenclaw?" Ron asked looking down at the girl named Heather. She was very pretty with her curly auburn hair and light green eyes. She had fair skin that was kind of pail but not as pail as some people they knew.  
  
"Yeah he is. But not all twins are the same the two are totally the opposites of each other well except that they are both very smart." Hermione said pushing her food around her plate. Dinner finished quickly and Hermione said her goodbyes to Harry and Ron and made hr way to McGonagall's office to meet the head boy and find out where her new room is. Hermione reached the office door faster then she thought. She never thought that she could and would be so nervous to be doing something like this. It wasn't a very big deal either she was just finding out where her new counters were that's all right? Hermione took a deep breath and entered the room. There was no else in it besides McGonagall, who looked up at her entrance.  
  
"Ah, good evening Miss Granger. I'm very pleased to see that you made it here in good time. I whish I could say the same for the head boy who as you can see isn't here yet." The professor said smiling at her and offering her a biscuit from the tin on her desk. After a few minutes the door opened and Malfoy came striding in looking very pleased with him self about something. Hermione rolled her eyes as he smiled and winked at her.  
  
"Miss Granger I would like you to meet the head boy." McGonagall said calmly.  
  
"You!" Hermione and Draco yelled at the same time glaring at each other. This was going to be a very bad year.  
  
Authors Note!  
  
Like it? Hate it? Tell me!!! I whish to know!! 


	2. Rule One: Find A Weakness

Chapter Two: Rule One- Find A Weakness~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``  
  
"You!" Malfoy and Hermione cried glaring at each other.  
  
"So, that's why you've been acting all high and mighty to every one!" Hermione cried putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy you can continue this conversation once you get to your new dormitories! Now follow me I will show you where it is. This way." McGonagall said standing up and leading them out of the room. They walked up a few flights of stairs and down a corridor to a painting of a very old looking witch, who was sitting in a straight back chair knitting.  
  
"I will leave you two here to decide on a password your things have already been placed in your rooms." McGonagall said. She then turned and walked away leaving the two alone. Hermione and Malfoy glared at each other for a few minutes before Hermione spoke.  
  
"Don't even think of it." Hermione said knowing what password he would want.  
  
"What makes you think I was thinking it?" Malfoy answered raising an eyebrow at her.  
  
"I know that you were thinking about it and the answer is no. Bloody Valentine." Hermione said as she turned to the painting. The old witch nodded her head and the picture swung open to revel a beautifully furnished room. Hermione stepped in and took in the room. There were two couches that sat next to a beautiful fireplace. The couches were green and red for the two house colors. There was a book case filled to capacity with all sorts of books. Hermione smiled and ran over to the book case and ran her finger along the book spines. Malfoy walked over to the three doors that were opposite the fireplace and opened the one closest to him. He stepped inside the room and flicked the switch turning on the lights. The room had a big bed with a red quilt and gold and red silk sheets opposite he bed was a nice vanity with a large mirror. There was also a bookcase in here but this one was empty except for one book that sat on the middle shelf. Malfoy looked to one side a saw the walk in closet near the bed, there were also two bed side tables on either side of the bed.  
  
"Muddy bloody Grangers." Malfoy said noting the Gryffindor colors all over the room. He turned and left the room. He noticed that Hermione was nowhere in sight. He looked over to the door next to Hermione's room and noticed that it was open. He walked in, and the room turned out to be the bathroom. The room had a white marble floor and pearly white tile walls. There was a large Jacuzzi bath in the center of the room that as built into the floor with all sorts of knobs along one of the sides of the large bath. The room looked pretty much like the prefect bathroom. Hermione was standing in the shower looking at something.  
  
"There's only one bathroom." Hermione said not looking at him. She then took out her wand and muttered something that seemed to be on the wall that she was looking at. Malfoy groaned when he heard what she said. "It's bad enough that we are both head boy and girl! Now I have to share a bathroom with her! Why me!" Malfoy thought looking at Hermione curiously as to what she was doing. A small part of the wall had disappeared from where she had pointed her wand and in it's place was a series of buttons and there was also a small screen in the wall as well. Hermione was smiling wickedly and Malfoy just stared at her confused.  
  
"Life is good." Hermione said and waved her wand and the wall came back into place and the buttons and screen were gone.  
  
"What was that?" Malfoy asked raising an eyebrow at her. "And why did you choose Bloody Valentine as the password?" Malfoy demanded narrowing his eyes at her.  
  
"That is something that you will have to find out on your own. Maybe even the hard way if I decide to use it. As for the password Bloody Valentine is my favorite song by a muggle band call Good Charlotte." Hermione said pushing passed him and walking out of the room. She quickly found her room closed the door and started to unpack her things.  
  
Malfoy stared at the wall for a little while longer before turning and walking out of the bathroom and opening the only door that wasn't opened yet. The room was his of course and was green and silver for Slytherin. His room was similar to Hermione's but instead of a vanity he had a desk. There was also a book sitting on the middle shelf of his bookcase that looked very similar to the one in Hermione's. He walked over and picked it up. He opened it to the first page and read the what was on the page. He frowned and turned the page. The book seemed to be about nothing in particular it was just like a scrap book with all sorts of things in it like pictures little objects that could be pressed. The book seemed to be about Hermione because a lot of the pictures were of her and her friends. There were also little clips from plays, poetry, letters from people and what not. Draco turned the pages when a piece of paper fell out; he picked it up and read it. It seemed to be some type of poetry, it didn't have the name of the author and it looked to be in Hermione's handwriting. It said:  
  
The gentle silence  
  
Of my room fitting for this time  
  
This place of madness  
  
Raging inside  
  
Who am I?  
  
Why do I love what I can not?  
  
Locked away from love  
  
He watches what he can't have  
  
He watches me through the window  
  
Dividing our worlds he sees me  
  
Watching with those eyes  
  
Those piercing, staring eyes  
  
Chilling me  
  
Warming me, scaring me  
  
From those so different can we love?  
  
From past wars can we feel?  
  
A feeling that will kill us  
  
Destroy us and all we love  
  
I watch him and try to hate  
  
But no hate comes  
  
I can take the challenge  
  
But will I? Will I destroy my life?  
  
For him? My answer is this  
  
Anything is possible... The Rules of War  
  
Draco read the poem over and over again trying to make sense of it. Who was the man she was talking about? Was the real question, who does she love that will destroy her and every thing else? Draco put the poem back into the book and closed he thought of returning it to Hermione but the there was an envelope addressed to him in the front of the book. He opened the envelope and took out the letter.  
  
"Dear Mr. Malfoy, I have given you this book because I want you to try and learn something about the life of the Head Girl Hermione Shannon Granger. She has also received a book that is about you. I know that you think that her life is somewhat better then yours but I assure you it can but just as hard maybe harder. Life takes many twists and turns during it's process. Don't try to jump to any conclusions about Miss Granger learn from her and then make you conclusions. Albus Dumbledore"  
  
Draco frowned and placed the letter back into the book closed the book and placed it back onto the shelf he found it on and started to unpack his own books and things.  
  
  
  
Hermione closed her door and looked around her large room. On her book case she found a book on the center of the middle shelf. She reached out and pulled the book gently off the shelf. She opened the book and found and envelope addressed to her.  
  
"Dear Miss Granger, I see you have found the book. When you open it and look through its pages please do not return it to Draco because he has a book that is about you. Professor McGonagall and I have decided on a new program that all the new head boy and girls are going to do from now on. The program is so that you can be come more acquainted with one another. Enjoy, Albus Dumbledore"  
  
Hermione frowned and opened the book to see all sorts of pictures letters diary entry's and a lot of other things. Hermione's frown depend when she thought of Draco having a book that happened to be all about her. She wasn't that happy with him finding out her secrets at all. Hermione then sighed knowing that she never really did revile things in her diary or poems she just talked about a love that would never in her life time, but then again it was only poetry that she was going to turn into her muggle English teacher at a muggle summer school (it wasn't exactly a summer school just something similar to it, like since she didn't take the normal school year there was a summer program for that. Get it?) That she attended. She only took science and English courses because when she was in muggle School she was doing math and social studies that were way past her grade level. Her teacher in English told her once when she read her poems that she had very rare talent for poetry; she also asked if it had anything to do with her life. Hermione told her that there was something in the boarding school she was attending that was just out of her reach. Hermione sighed again and sat down on her bed and opened the book again to the first page and began to read.  
  
(sigh) I hate writing journals, but this is the only thing keeping me from jumping out of my widow. My father has taken to beating my mother again I feel so terrible that there is nothing I can do to stop this. I remember that I tried to once. He just turned to me and slapped me upside the head and put the Cruciatus curse on me and made me watch him beat her! It was only after he finished beating her, well actually it was about and hour after he beat her that he took the curse off me. Oh how that hurt! I still feel the pain every time I here her screams. But then again beating her isn't the worst that he has done to her. Sometimes he gets it into his head that he wants more children. He is so stupid not to realize that after mother had me she couldn't have anymore children!! The doctor even told him face to face that she couldn't have anymore. Mother even told him every time he tries to shag her! She refuses to let him! But no! he just gets angry and rapes her! Life just isn't worth living for me there's no point in me living here. But for some crazy reason I keep going, if only I could have the one person I can not then life would be grand! But I can't she is too far away for me to grasp.  
  
The diary ended there and tears filled Hermione's eyes. She took in shaky breaths and let out even shakier ones. Her body shook as she cried; she squeezed her eyes shut to stop her from crying. Memories of her summer flooding her mind, ones that she would love to forget. Hermione then sat up quickly and ran into the bathroom to take a cold shower.  
  
"I don't give a fuck what you say give me that fucking book!" Hermione bellowed making another move on taking the book about her from Draco.  
  
"No! Just drop it! It's not like you ever reveal anything anyway! You stupid mudblood!" Draco yelled back holding the book out of her reach. Hermione flinched at the word 'mudblood', even though she knew she wasn't one it still hurt.  
  
"For your information ferret boy I'm not a mudblood! I'm a pureblood just like you!" She screamed breathing heavily with anger. Draco stared at her not knowing whether or not to believe this. He lower the book slightly, just enough for Hermione to reach. Hermione took this opportunity to grab the book and make a run for her room. Just as she started to run Draco came back to his senses and tackled Hermione. The book flew from her hands and skidded to a halt right in front of her bedroom door. Hermione glared at him and squirmed so that she was lying on her back and kicked out with her legs against his chest causing him to fly back and land with a dull thud on the couch. Hermione then scrambled to her feet grabbed the book and ran into her room slamming the door and locking it so that it couldn't be opened with a spell. Hermione leaned against the door breathing heavily.  
  
"Oh god! What is happening to me?" Hermione said to herself as she slid to the floor and started to rock herself back and forth.  
  
Draco lay on the couch stunned. She just kicked him and he flew back like he had been hit with a spell! "What the fuck is wrong with Granger?" He thought as he rubbed the back of his head. He had read most of the book finding her life quite interesting. She had a lot of pain held inside of her. Just recently he noticed tear stains on the pages as she wrote. He also noticed that she seemed to reveal more and more about some guy that she met. He wondered why she was trying to keep that from every one. "Now I know what your weakness is." Draco thought. "Your past." 


	3. Rule Two: Sneak Around To Get Answers

Chapter Three: Rule Two: Sneak Around to Get Answers~~~~~~~~~~``````  
  
Hermione lay on the couch in the common room alone with the book about her lying open on her stomach face down with a black quill next to it with a bottle of blood red ink on the floor. Next to the bottle on the floor was her CD player, her head phones on her head. She stared at the ceiling with a blank expression on her face. She didn't mouth out the words to the song she just listened. It was now October, two weeks from when she and Draco had the fight and four weeks since school started. Hermione sighed as she listed to the lyrics.  
  
Blood running down my naked flesh  
  
Voices whispering unseen madness  
  
Silence provoking unseen pain (deep inside me) .  
  
Draco walked into the common room unnoticed by Hermione who was still staring up at the ceiling her lips, now, moving wordlessly as she sang along to the music. He noticed that the book that was about her was lying in plain view on her stomach opened with a quill next to it. She had obviously been writing in it with the same odd rusty colored ink. To Draco it reminded him of blood and wondered if she was actually using her own blood when she wrote. Draco walked cautiously forward towards her. If someone walked in at that moment would think that he was attempting to ambush a sleeping dragon because her temper reminded him of one. Draco had just reached the foot of the couch when Hermione lifted her head to look at him. Her face was emotionless; she had stopped mouthing out unheard words and just looked at him. For some reason Draco couldn't see her ears and frowned at her motioning to his own ears and raising an eyebrow. Hermione snorted and smiled a genuine smile at him. She then reached down to a round silver thing on the floor and pressed a button on it and removed the things on her ears.  
  
"Haven't you ever heard of a CD player?" Hermione asked still smiling at him. She then closed the book and placed it on the floor as she sat up. Draco shook his head looking confused.  
  
"Well duh! You're a pureblood wizard, why would you have heard of one." Hermione scolded her self picking it up and standing, walking over to Draco. "You have heard of CD's right?" Hermione asked standing in front of him. She was standing so close the Draco could feel her hot breath on his chest which made his breath quicken. Hermione looked up into his eyes waiting for an answer.  
  
"Yeah, I've heard of CD's I have some of my own." Draco said as if it was a very stupid question to be asking.  
  
"Good, well a CD player plays your CD's so just YOU can listen to them with out anyone ELSE hearing them." Hermione explained rising on her toes so that she was now eye level with him. She reached up and placed the head phones on his ears. She lingered in front of his face for a moment before lowering her self and pressing a button on the CD player. Instantly the music came on Draco jumped slightly, Hermione smiled and laughed softly at his reaction. Hermione lowered the volume so she could talk to him.  
  
"So?" Hermione asked a little loudly even though she lowered the volume but it was still rather up high.  
  
"I like the band. Who are they?" Draco asked nodding his head to the music.  
  
"Thanks, I was listening to it before I told the guys at the record place to put it on the market. I know I'm torturing our fans by making them wait any longer but the band and I just want to make sure it's ok." Hermione sitting on the arm of the couch. Draco stared at her in disbelief.  
  
"This is your band?" He asked Hermione nodded smiling at him.  
  
"I'm the one singing. I also play the guitar but I'm not lead guitar Faith is. She's the one with all the solos. She's really good isn't she?" Hermione said "This is our second CD it's called 'Blood Red' our other CD is called 'Outsiders' and our band is called 'Resurrected'. I have the other CD in my room if you want to borrow it." Hermione continued crossing her legs. Draco walked over and sat on the couch behind her. Hermione slid into the couch but when she didn't feel the couch squish underneath her she looked over and saw that she had slid into Draco's lap. Hermione got up quickly.  
  
"OH! Sorry. I didn't mean to do that I didn't know you were that close." Hermione apologized in a slightly hurried voice blushing slightly.  
  
"It's ok. I didn't mean to sit so close. I didn't know if you were going to stay there or not." Draco said in the same hurried voice. Hermione went over and picked about the book about her, the quill, and the ink bottle and started to walk to wards her room.  
  
"You can hold on to that and listen to it if you want. You can give them back to me later I have another one in my room." Hermione said as she walked away but she said it loud enough so Draco could here over the music. Draco nodded when she looked over at him for a response before closing her door. Draco sat there listening to the music when a new song came on that really got his attention.  
  
I'm sitting here wondering  
  
Am I really you whore  
  
Or did you really love me  
  
If you did then why put me through all this pain  
  
Through all this suffering as I held you child  
  
I'm sitting here holding the only thing dear to me  
  
I gave him a name! But you took him away!  
  
You killed him before he could even speak  
  
Just so you know his name was . what you wanted it to be  
  
Evan  
  
You heard me morning his death  
  
You took him away from me  
  
You should never underestimate a woman in love  
  
I'll get back you no matter what  
  
I'm sitting here holding the thing dear to me  
  
I gave him a name! But you took him away!  
  
You killed him before he could even speak  
  
Just so you know his name was . what you wanted it to be  
  
Evan  
  
I gave him life but you! You took it away!  
  
You took away my life!  
  
Now you will pay! You will feel my pain!  
  
And I won't stop there.  
  
The song ended and Draco turned off the CD player and rushed over to Hermione's room and knocked furiously at the door until she opened it.  
  
"What did that song mean?" Draco asked pushing past her into her room when the door opened.  
  
"Which one?" Hermione asked a little confused.  
  
"The one about that child that died!" Draco said putting her CD player down on her desk. Hermione swallowed tears coming to her eyes. Her breathing became heavier and she shrunk down to her knees. She could no longer hold back the tears that she had held back all summer. The tears streamed down her face, she wouldn't answer Draco it hurt too much to even speak about it. She just shook her head and stared at the floor.  
  
"Tell me; please I might be able to help you." Draco said softly kneeling down in front of her placing his hands on her shoulders. Hermione cried even harder when he touched her. She swore to herself that she wouldn't let another Malfoy touch her after what happened. She tried to shrug his hands off her but couldn't. Hermione put her face into her hands and then placed the backs of her hands on her knees with her face still in her hands and cried. Hermione tried as hard as she could to stop crying but the tears just kept on coming. She hadn't cried when it happened for fear of being beaten or worse. So now all the tears of the summer came. Hermione shook her head again as she felt Draco's warm hands rubbing her back gently up and down. Hermione sat up slowly tears still in her eyes as she looked into Draco's silvery grey ones. Hermione took in a sharp breath remembering looking into a pair of silvery grey eyes that were much colder then the ones that she was looking into now and more tears fell down her cheeks. Hermione leaned forward and cried into Draco's chest. Draco wrapped his arms around her trying to get her to stop crying. Draco rocked her back and forth for what seemed like ages when Hermione finally seemed to stop crying. Hermione pulled back slightly and shook her head for a third time.  
  
"I-I can't it-it's too painful to remember." Hermione stuttered taking in shaky breaths. "You see your father almost every weekend right?" Hermione asked suddenly wiping her eyes on her sleeve.  
  
"Yeah why?" Draco asked. Hermione gave him a devilish smile.  
  
"Take me with you." Hermione said. Draco looked surprised at her for a moment.  
  
"Can I ask you why?" Draco asked very, very confused as to what was going on.  
  
"I want to do something. Either that or you can give it to him for me. Because I know you're a lot stronger then me so it would hurt a lot more then if I were." Hermione said starting to ramble uselessly that he was stronger then her. Draco raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
"What were you thinking of doing?" Draco asked after a moment of thinking.  
  
"I wanted to slap him. And maybe just maybe knee him in the groin. But, then I got to thinking that I could punch him because I have a good right hook. Well, that's just what Jason said when I punched him for looking up my skirt once during the summer I was going into 6th year." Hermione rambled again but still making her point. Draco had noticed that she wouldn't look at him when she was talking like she normally would do until he brought up the subject of the dead child in the song. Draco placed two fingers under her chin and gently turned her face up to look at him. He looked at her with concern in his eyes. 'Why do I feel this way to a mudblood? What is this feeling? Why do I care? But why did she start crying again when she looked into my eyes?' Draco thought staring into her chocolate brown eyes.  
  
"What's wrong? It'll be easier to live with if you tell someone." Draco said gently replacing his hand on her cheek. Hermione closed her eyes and leaned into his hand feeling the warmth that came from it. Hermione was having a battle inside her head trying to decide on whether to tell him or not. She did have a desire to tell him because if the child had lived he would have had a half brother. Hermione finally opened her eyes and look deeply into his cold eyes.  
  
"Do you remember a girl that came to your house this summer with a child in her arms? The child had dirty blond hair. And the girl a familiar face that you knew but just could place to who the person was?" Hermione asked softly looking down again. Draco racked his brain for the memory and when he finally placed that memory and the child he looked at Hermione with wide eyes.  
  
"That was you?" He asked a little scared because when he met the girl she looked so happy and sad at the same time that at that time it made him want to kiss that girl and try to get her to forget her problems. Hermione nodded shamefully her breathing was heavy and shaky.  
  
"That child was your father's child. He seduced me over Christmas break last year. He put a spell over me so that he looked my age and not the age he was supposed to be. That night was the worst night of my life. I hated my self after that. I returned to Hogwarts pregnant with his child." Hermione said her voice was shaky and she was close to tears again. Draco looked at her horror struck; he pulled Hermione into his arms again and rocked her back and forth as she cried. "I felt so used! I almost jumped off the Astronomy tower! But Harry and Ron convinced me not to." Hermione said into his chest crying harder then ever. Draco rubbed her back in attempt to calm her. In a few minutes she had calmed down again and just sat there on the floor holding onto Draco as if she would die if he let go. Draco pulled away to look at her. At that moment he was thinking about the blood red ink that she had been using to write the stuff in the book with. Hermione answered him before he even asked the question.  
  
"No, it's not blood it's just charmed to look like it don't worry I'm not that weird. I got it in a Wicca shop in Transylvania. The witch there said it was ink to write you secrets in. The ink never fades and disappears when unwanted people read the paper that it's written on." Hermione explained pulling away from him an wiping her eyes. "I guess since I told you about the song you can read the rest of it. There's no point in keeping it away from you now right?" Hermione continued getting up and walking over to where she had placed the book. She picked it up and ran a hand over the back leather cover that had a Chinese fireball dragon engraved in it. At the bottom of the cover was a phrase written in the ancient dragon language. It said: 'kayo nale: Kano wato' for some reason Hermione understood this phrase. In English it said 'fly free: Die well' it was an old dragon greeting among the dragons. (A/N: yeah I'm making this all up and I know that dragons can't speak or anything I just put that in there.) Hermione turned and handed the book to Draco who was still on the floor. Draco took the book and stood, he smiled at her a genuine smile and did something very unexpected; he hugged her. He hugged Hermione with no reason what so ever. Hermione cautiously wrapped her arms around him returning the hug. Draco pulled away and placed a kiss on her forehead.  
  
"I'll think about letting you come with me." Draco said and left and very stunned Hermione still standing in the same spot in her room thinking about what he just did.  
  
  
  
Hermione sat on her bed two days after giving Draco back the book. Music papers were strewn about her bed with a spiral note book in front of her. Hermione wrote all the lyrics in the note book along with many other things that had to do with the band, such as like on the first page were tons of different names for the band when they first started. Hermione had her guitar in her lap hooked up to the amplifier but had the volume on low. (A/N: I know nothing about electric guitars so don't kill me if I get it all wrong kay? Kay) Her guitar was black with the name 'Evan' written across the face in red letters, kind of like they were slashed of by a very bad artist. Hermione picked away a tune mumbling the words to the song as she went along pausing every now and then to write down the notes.  
  
It was Saturday and she was still in her pajamas even though it was 2 in the afternoon. Her Pj's consisted of long black flannel plants with a black T-shirt that had the phrase: 'don't piss me off I'm running out of places to hide the bodies' written across it.  
  
"YES!" Hermione cried when she finished with the new song and notes for both guitars and the interlude parts that were Faith's solos. Hermione then set her guitar aside and started on the bases notes as well as the drums. After what seemed like forever Hermione finished and got up and stretched. She had been sitting there for hours thinking and writing. She walked over to her closet grabbed some jeans and a baggy T-shirt and walked into the bathroom to take a shower.  
  
Draco slammed Hermione's book closed and rested his forehead on his hands. He wasn't even close to being done with her book and he had read practically all night last night! 'Hermione is a very depressed person' Draco concluded in his head as he rubbed his eyes and got up from his bed. He had also stayed in his Pj's which were really just his black boxers with bright green snakes on them. He grabbed some cloths and left his room for the bathroom. Draco was just about to open the door when he heard the shower running and the muffled voice of Hermione singing. Draco could make out the words and stood there listening at the door.  
  
You don't remember me but I remember you  
  
I lye awake and try so hard not to think of you  
  
But who can decide what they dream  
  
And dream I do  
  
I believe in you  
  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
  
I have to be you to live, to breath  
  
You're taking over me  
  
Have you forgotten all I know  
  
And all we had  
  
You saw me morning my love for you  
  
And touched my hand  
  
I knew you loved me then.  
  
The shower turned off but Hermione continued to sing.  
  
I believe in you  
  
I'll give up every thing just to find you  
  
I have to be with you to live, to breath  
  
You're taking over me.  
  
Hermione opened the door singing with her eyes closed and walked head on into Draco, which took them both by surprise, and fell to the floor. Hermione looked at him wide eyed.  
  
"How long have you been standing there?" Hermione asked readjusting the towel on her head.  
  
"You have a beautiful voice." Draco said as they sat there on the floor.  
  
"You didn't answer my question, but thank you anyways." Hermione said getting fed up with her towel and taking it off her head. Her hair fell heavily around her face from the wetness and curled into perfect banana curls framing her face. Draco stared at her in aw. 'God she beautiful!' Draco thought but then caught himself and mentally slapped himself for thinking such things.  
  
"I repeat: how long have you been standing there?" Hermione said; she wasn't fond of the idea of people standing out side the bathroom door when she was showering.  
  
"Not long. Only long enough to hear you sing, which is very lovely." Draco said now gathering his cloths from the floor that had scattered when he fell. Hermione nodded and stood grabbing her jimjams (A/N: another word for Pj's) and walked quickly into her room softly closing her door. Draco stood slowly staring at her door his head tilted to one side thinking. He shrugged off his thoughts and entered the bathroom.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Evanescence song 'taking me over'. They do, not me. They yes. Me no. 


	4. Rule Three: Never Become Friends with th...

Chapter Four: Rule Three- Never become friends with the enemy! ~~~~`````  
  
Hermione sat at the big round table in the head boy/girl common room. She had her lap top with her and was having a deep IM conversation with her best friend Doe.  
  
Natural Disaster2543: Hey!! How's life with you? (This is Hermione by the way.)  
  
Life Oddesy101: Hey! My life's pretty good. How's it w/ u?  
  
Natural Disaster2543: Ehh it's ok. Not that crazy of it at the moment. I'm head girl w/ the son of the guy who tried to kill my baby.  
  
Life Oddesy101: OMG!!!! That Malfoy person? I feel sooooooo bad 4 u!  
  
Natural Disaster2543: gr8t some1 else feels bad 4 me! The band still looks at me differently! But they'll get over it. U want to know y?  
  
Life Oddesy101: No shit Sherlock! Tell me!! R u playing at the Halloween Ball? I bet u r! tell me tell me!!  
  
Natural Disaster2543: calm down. yea, we're playing at the ball and I have some really good songs. new 1s 2. I'll send u a demo when we record it at 2morrows practice.  
  
Life Oddesy101: guess wat?  
  
Natural Disaster2543: wat?  
  
Life Oddesy101: Leana's on!! Let's go into a chat room!  
  
Natural Disaster2543: sure send the invite!!!  
  
****CHATROOM***  
  
**Natural Disaster2543 has entered chat**  
  
**Lost1512 has entered chat**  
  
**Life Oddesy101 has entered chat**  
  
Natural Disaster2543: ello all!!  
  
Lost1512: Hey 'Mione! long time no chat!  
  
Life Oddesy101: Hey Leana. u'll never guess who 'mione is head girl w/!!  
  
Lost1512: who? Potter?  
  
Natural Disaster2543: grr! I can't believe u'd think that! His grades r the worst!  
  
Life Oddesy101: btw it's Malfoy.  
  
Lost1512: NO! it can't be! OMG!! I feel sooooooo bad 4 u 'Mione!!  
  
Natural Disaster2543: It's ok he isn't as bad as he seems. He's actually really understanding. Uncomfortable around me but understanding. He's letting me come over to his house over the weekend so I can wreak my vengeance on his dad!  
  
Life Oddesy101: LOL!!  
  
Lost1512: gr8t plan. But y would he b uncomfortable round u? ur not an uncomfortable type person.  
  
Natural Disaster2543: thanx but u know how guys r, they get all weird when they c a girl cry  
  
Lost1512: **nodding of head understandingly**  
  
Life Oddesy101: yea, my last boyfriend freaked out when he saw me crying when I found out my mum died **looks away sadly**  
  
Lost1512: he didn't know how good he had it w/ u. don't blame ur self b/c he left u. u'll always find some1 better  
  
Natural Disaster2543: yea, like a guy who has sister! LOL, hahahaha  
  
Life Oddesy101: **rolling of eyes** ur sooo weird  
  
Lost1512: yea but not as weird as u r!!  
  
Life Oddesy101: HEY!! I am not weirder then 'mione!  
  
Natural Disaster2543: well, 4 the record ur all weirder then I am so there!!!  
  
Lost1512: HEY!! if I had a pillow I would SO whack u w/ it right now!!  
  
Life Oddesy101: LOL. I bet u would. u'd most likely murder her w/ the pillow instead!  
  
Hermione laughed to herself and continued to talk with her friends. Draco walked in silently a few minutes later to see Hermione sitting in a black silky robe and black flannel pajama pants. One of the shoulders to the robe had fallen down her shoulder to show that she was wearing a dark blue tank top underneath. She sat with one leg bent underneath her and the other swinging slowly back and forth as it hung down from the chair. He walked over curious as to what she was typing on. **stupid muggle contraptions** he thought as he stood silently behind her reading over her shoulder.  
  
Natural Disaster2543: so, Leana tell me. do u like comic books?  
  
Lost1512: yea, I just luv comic books. read any good 1s lately?  
  
Life Oddesy101: wait 'mione do u remember my brother Gryf?  
  
Natural Disaster2543: yea wat bout him?  
  
Life oddesy101: He's coming 2 Hogwarts  
  
Lost1512: WAT?!?!?!?! BUT U CAN'T LET HIM!! HE'S OBESSED W/ 'MIONE!!!  
  
Natural Disaster2543: OMG! this is going to be a very long year! when is he coming btw?  
  
Life Oddesy101: 3 days. get ready 4 the worst 'mione.  
  
Lost1512: good luck.  
  
"Who are you talking to?" Draco asked after a few minutes of watching.  
  
"Holy shit!" Hermione cried turning her body to face him. "Don't do that!" She yelled breathing heavily.  
  
"Sorry, curiosity got the better of me. So who are you talking to?" Draco asked as if he was unfazed.  
  
"Curiosity killed the cat you know. I'm talking to some friends from Scotland." Hermione explained with raised eyebrows. "I'll be right back. Talk if you want they know who you are." Hermione continued getting up and walking into her room.  
  
Natural Disaster2543: Hello ladies!  
  
Lost1512: ?.?  
  
Life Oddesy101: ?? who is this?  
  
Natural Disaster2543: y this it ur good friend Draco Malfoy of course!  
  
Lost1512: oh no! **groans**  
  
Life Oddesy101: wat did u do 2 'Mione!  
  
Natural Disaster2543: I didn't so anything 2 her. she said I could talk and the she'd b right back.  
  
Hermione came back to see that Draco was having a pleasant conversation with her friends. She walked next to him and placed a second lap top on the table.  
  
"Here." She said turning the lap top on. "I come bearing gifts. I had an extra lap top; I don't need it any more so I thought you might like it since you're having such a good time talking with my friends and all." Hermione said going onto the internet. "I'm going to set up AIM for you. What IM name do you want?" Hermione asked after a few minutes of typing.  
  
"Umm. I don't know surprise me." Draco told her turning back to her lap top screen and continuing his new conversation.  
  
"Oh no, I'm not going to make it up. It's your special name, you make it up." Hermione said defiantly crossing her arms. Draco said 'brb' and leaned back in the chair deep in thought.  
  
"Supreme Lord?" Draco said a little unsure. Hermione laughed and shook her head.  
  
"Aren't you the egotistical one? Think deeper go inside your soul and look for a name." Hermione told him moving so that she was behind him. She placed her hands on his shoulders and began to misusage his shoulders. His body relaxed and he closed his eyes in thought.  
  
"Wang Long (A/N: Chinese ask me for the correct tones.)" Draco said opening his eyes. Hermione looked confused so he continued. "It means king dragon in Chinese. My mother used to call me that." He explained. Hermione nodded and stepped back over to the other lap top. She started typing again.  
  
"Alright, Wang Long, you're all set up sign on and I'll send you a chat link." Hermione said pulling Draco out of her chair. She sat down and started to type.  
  
Natural Disaster2543: hey ppl I'm bak!! and this time it's really me Hermione.  
  
Lost1512: does Draco have a name?  
  
**Wang Long has entered chat**  
  
Wang Long: hello ladies. did ya miss me?  
  
Life Oddesy101: **rolling of eyes** ur 2 much Draco.  
  
Lost1512: I second that!!  
  
Natural Disaster2543: Doe can I ask u something?  
  
Life Oddesy101: sure  
  
Natural Disaster2543: y is Gryf so obsessed with me?  
  
Wang Long: hahaha! u have some1 that is obsessed w/ u? that's a laugh!  
  
Hermione leaned over and hit Draco in the arm playfully before going back to the conversation.  
  
Life Oddesy101: idk. he's in luv w/ u or something.  
  
The conversation continued for awhile before Leana and Doe had to go. Hermione logged off, turn off and closed her lap top.  
  
"Have fun?" Hermione asked helping Draco turn off his new lap top.  
  
"Yeah, I like your friends, I have a question. I don't have anyone else on my buddy list thing. Do I just talk to Leana and Doe all the time?" Draco asked as he picked up the lap top and they started to walk towards their rooms.  
  
"No, that's why there are chat rooms. You can make friends with people in those." Hermione explained opening her door. "Night see you in the AM." Hermione said before entering her room and closing the door. Draco stood by her door for a moment thinking. He sighed and walked into his room and closed the door. He walked out a few minutes later with his boxers on and entered the bathroom. He stood there looking at himself in the mirror.  
  
"What the bloody hell is wrong with me?" He asked himself his shoulders sagging. He rolled his neck remembering Hermione's touch on his shoulders and neck. It felt so good when she touched him that he wanted more. Draco groaned and brushed his teeth. He walked out of the bathroom and turned towards Hermione's room to let her know that she could use the bathroom if she needed to. The door was open, Draco looked in and Hermione was standing at the foot of her bed with her eyes closed. She was taking deep relaxing breaths as she stood there her eyes closed. She leaned back and placed her hands on the foot board behind her. Her back made and what looked to be a very painful arch as she leaned back even more and her feet lifted off the ground. She had her self balanced on her hands on the thin foot board. Her eyes were still closed so she didn't she Draco standing there dumb struck. She slowly lifted one hand from the foot board and was now balanced on one hand. The hand she was balancing on started to rise so that her palm wasn't touching the dark wood of the foot board. It continued to rise until all her body weight was resting on her finger tips. Her eyes were still closed and her brows were furrowed in concentration. Her arm bent as she lifted the hand off the foot board so that she was hovering above her bed. She stayed there for a few more seconds before she slowly lowered her left hand until it was perfectly balanced again before she placed her other hand down and lowered her body till her feet touched the floor again. She opened her eyes and smiled to herself at her accomplishment. Draco's jaw dropped. She just levitated and she balanced on her finger tips!! That was rather impossible to do even for a witch or wizard!  
  
"Umm" Draco said making Hermione snap her head in his direction. "You can use the bathroom if you want now." Draco said after a few minutes of just staring at her. Hermione smiled and walked past him and into the bathroom.  
  
*****************  
  
Draco woke with a start the next morning to the sound of very excited teen age girls screaming.  
  
"Bloody hell." He mumbled as he got out of bed and grabbed his robe. It was very early Thursday morning and for preparation of the Halloween Ball that was tomorrow night classes were canceled. Draco entered the common room to see four punk looking girls jumping up and down in excitement looking through and article in this months 'Witch Weekly'. A brown haired girl looked up and spotted Draco she grinned at him and ran towards him. He recognized her as Hermione when she came close enough for him slightly blurred vision to make out who she was.  
  
"We made the front page!!" She cried flinging her arms around him neck in a tight hug. "We're a cover story! OH MY GOD!!" She cried again jumping up and down with her arms still fastened around his neck. Another girl with black hair that he recognized as a Slytherin removed Hermione's arms from around his neck.  
  
"Calm down 'Mione. No need to kill him in your excitement!" She cried as they hugged jumping up and down.  
  
"WE made the cover story! And we're number one for Europe's top 100 songs!" Another cried with brown hair that was streaked with blue and purple.  
  
"Oh, Draco this is the band. I think you might know Faith, since she's from Slytherin. This is Chris-." Motioning to the girl with brown hair that was streaked with blue and purple-"She's also from Slytherin. And this is Kristin-." Motioning to a girl with very dark brown hair that was almost black and had pale skin-"She's from Ravenclaw. Now every one this is Draco Malfoy as you all might know." Hermione finished her little introductions and turned to the girl who was named Kristin.  
  
"Are you sure that your dad was ok with us using some of the stuff from his castle?" she asked.  
  
"Of course, he would do anything for me and my friends since now I have actually made friends." Kristin said with a slight Irish accent. "My father is the next in line for the throne in the Irish Wizard royal family." She explained to Draco.  
  
"Oi 'Mione! Do you want to go tomorrow during the Hogsmead trip to get it done?" Chris asked with raised eyebrows.  
  
"Yup! But what should it be? We still haven't decided on what it should be." Hermione said taking a seat next to Kristin and crossing her legs. The pant of her jimjams rode up to reveal a dark looking thing going around her ankle.  
  
"Hermione, what's on your ankle?" Draco asked stepping towards her.  
  
"OH! I guess I never told you that I had a tattoo of a scorpion on my ankle. I have a few of them." Hermione explained standing up again. She pulled down the sleeve of her left shoulder and showed him a tattoo of the name 'Evan' written in and old English style with a heart around it. She lifted the bottom of her shirt a little to show the black tattoo of a dragon on her lower back. Draco raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
"My, my Hermione Granger, you certainly have changed." Draco stated after observing the tattoos on her body. "And what are you talking about doing?" Draco asked taking a seat across from Hermione and Kristin.  
  
"We're planning on getting a tattoo of symbol that we have on the CD. You know that weird crossy thing with two serpents coiled up it, with the pentagram circling it." Chris explained tapping her tong ring against her teeth. Draco made an 'o' with his mouth motioning that he understood. Faith looked sad suddenly and looked at the floor as if she had never noticed it before.  
  
"Something wrong Faith?" Kristen asked eyeing her suspiciously with the slightest trace of worry in her dull blue eyes.  
  
"Nothing, it's nothing. Just nervous about the Ball tomorrow." Faith answered quietly. She seemed nervous like she wanted to say something but was holding back.  
  
"We've done things like this before and to a lot more people. I know you're lying so out with it." Chris said everyone's eyes were on Faith. Kristen was attempting to pry into Faith's mind, since Kristen was telepathic, but was having no such luck she had her mind well guarded.  
  
"I'm moving. After the Halloween ball, three days later actually." She said finally tears welling in her eyes.  
  
"Oh my god." Hermione whispered. She stood and hugged Faith. Faith hugged her back as hot tears started to fall down her cheeks. One by one the other two girls came over and they had a group hug.  
  
"Where are you moving too?" Chris asked as they started to pull away.  
  
"Paris." Faith said with a small smile. "My boy friend lives there by the way." She continued with a small smile. The other three laughed softly at the small and feeble joke. Draco's presence completely forgotten.  
  
"Well, Faith and I got to go; we have to finish some homework. We'll see you all tomorrow." Chris said as she turned and started to walk towards the door.  
  
"Yeah, I have to go too, I told my boy friend I'd meet him in a few minutes." Kristen said getting up as well and walked to the door with the other two they all stopped and turned to face each other.  
  
"fly free." The three by the door said.  
  
"Die well." Hermione said "Till death part us." She continued with a sad tone in her voice.  
  
"Till death part us." They answered and left. Hermione turned to look at Draco to see he was still there to her surprise.  
  
"Came I read the article?" He asked with raised eyebrows. Hermione handed him the article with a smile on her face.  
  
"Sure, enjoy." She said picking up a book on the coffee table and sitting down to read it. Draco sat across from her and began to read the article.  
  
'Resurrected: Back from the Grave to Play Their Music  
  
For about two years or some now this hot new teen rock group has scoured to the top of the charts all through England and most of Europe. 'It's like a dream come true I've always wanted to be in a group.' Says base player Kristen McHight. Their punk rock look and Hermione Grangers mysterious and beautiful voice make the band a match made in heaven or hell if you ask them what they think. So I know you're probably dieing ask them why is their music so depressing? It's really about their pasts. 'When we first started to write songs for Blood Red we all started to talk about our pasts. And we all agreed that my past was the best to write about so... we wrote about it.' Says lead singer, song writer, and guitarist Hermione Granger. Big surprise right? You'd never think that Hermione's past could be like that right? This reporter would agree with you if you said that you were confused.'  
  
Draco read part of the article but his eyes wondered back to Hermione. She was looking at the ceiling deep in thought with her book open in her lap. He finished reading the article quickly before he got up and sat down next to her. The sides of their bodies touching at the closeness. Hermione leaned against him and sighed. Her body shook as she let a tear fall down her cheek. She knew that Faith might be moving but it was never for sure. Faith was like a sister to her ever since they were little. She helped Hermione through her times of need when she felt like she could just die. And vies versa in any situation throughout their lives.  
  
"I'm sorry." Hermione whispered "I know it's uncomfortable for you when I cry. I've cried enough already." She said looking away from him.  
  
"Hey what are friends for? If you need a shoulder to cry on or if you need help I'll help you." Draco told her rubbing her back in a comforting way. Hermione turned her head to face him and smiled a genuine smile of happiness at him. She hugged him tightly to her never wanting to let go. He hugged her back but he felt as if he was being watched by some one.  
  
*****************  
  
It was a bright Halloween day and Hermione, Chris, Faith, Kristen, and Draco were outside the tattoo parlor chatting about random things. Hermione entered first and was quickly followed by the band then Draco who came up in the rear.  
  
"Ahh, welcome girls! Nice to see you all back again! And you've brought a friend! How are you all?" The store owner greeted with a smile.  
  
"Hey Joe!" The girls called making their way over to Joe. "This is Draco Malfoy, a 'friend' of Hermione's and a fellow Slytherin." Chris said giving Joe a hug.  
  
"Joe's our good friend and Chris' uncle. He was the one who first contacted the record company and sent in our demo." Hermione told Draco as she moved closer to Joe pulling him with her.  
  
"So what can I do for you girls?" Joe asked  
  
"We would like another tattoo, one of the band symbol. Herm you get the ink and needles and we'll draw him a picture." Kristen said smiling at him. Joe nodded and Hermione ran into the back room grabbing the colors that they agreed on. She rushed back in and placed every thing down carefully on the side table next to the cushioned chair where all the tattooing was done in. She pulled her wand out and mumbled a spell while pointing her wand at her left arm. Slowly swirls of color, dragons, serpents, and names started to appear on her arm.  
  
"I got a sleeve when the band first started." Hermione explained to Draco who watched her with confused eyes. He nodded and Kristen sat down in the chair looking ready and waiting up at Joe who loaded the ink and started to work.  
  
"So where do you want it?" He asked as he was getting ready.  
  
"Here." She said pointing to the under part of her left wrist. He nodded and started to do the tattoo.  
  
"You got any tattoo's you want to tell me about?" Hermione asked yawning as she lay on the floor in the library an hour after the band got the tattoo (they asked Draco but he declined). She rubbed her wrist and looked up at Draco, who decided to sit in a chair at the table. Draco didn't answer at first and seemed to be deep in thought.  
  
"Uhh. yeah I do actually." He told her looking down at her reclined form on the floor. She yawned again and closed her eyes.  
  
"Really, I thought you did because when you walked out into the common room a few days ago in your boxers I thought I saw something but I wasn't sure." She said opening one eye to look at him.  
  
"You were watching me? Why?" Draco demanded raising an eyebrow at her.  
  
"No, I wasn't watching you. I was leaving the bathroom and I saw you looking for something. And I must agree with the fifth year Ravenclaws you do have a nice ass." Hermione said grinning at him closing the eye that she opened. Draco laughed softly and turned back to his book attempting to finish some homework before the Ball.  
  
"How can you be so tired when you're performing in about four hours?" Draco asked looking down at her again. He was again distracting himself by talking to Hermione.  
  
"Because I didn't sleep well last night. I never do the night before a concert. So I make up my missed sleep by sleeping for a few hours in odd places." Hermione explained.  
  
"Such as the Library floor." He concluded shaking his head.  
  
"You think this spot is weird last time I had a concert I slept on Snape's desk while he was teaching a lesson." Hermione told him laughing. Madam Pince walked over looking annoyed at that moment.  
  
" Miss Granger if you are tired then I suggest that you go to sleep in your room not the library floor!" She scolded.  
  
"I would move Madam Pince, but it just so happens that my body isn't responding to what my brain is commanding. And Mr. Malfoy here is too busy to carry me to my room and no one else knows where the head girl and boy room is or what the password is and I don't want to start giving out what the password is until the year is ending." Hermione explained in a voice that said she cared but that she was also being very sarcastic about it. Draco smirked and restrained the urge to burst out laughing.  
  
"Now if you don't mind I'm going back to sleep. Draco wake me in and hour or two; I need a lot of time to get ready for the Ball." Hermione told him, but before she went back to sleep she forced her body to move levitated her self and finally went to sleep on top of a book case.  
  
************  
  
Draco walked into the bathroom to see black horns sitting on the counter next to black, blue, red, purple, and green colored hair spry with a small round container that was labeled 'Bed Head: Hair Manipulator'. He woke Hermione as she asked by levitating him self up there and having to yell in her ear to get her awake since shaking didn't work. He picked up the horns and placed them on his head tying them in the back. He moved his hair around so that it looked as if he really had horns coming out of his head. He had to admit that they did look good on him and he examined his head in the mirror.  
  
"Having fun?" a voice came from the door. Draco jumped and turned to see Hermione standing there. She wore a black sleeveless shirt with a black mesh shirt over it that was ripped in several places. The sleeveless shirt underneath was ripped to and showed some of her black bra. She wore black baggy Capri pants that had chains and pad locks on them. She then had fish nets and black boots to go with it. Her hair was put together in clumps with the hair manipulator to keep it like that.  
  
"What? This is my look when I perform. And I need my horns." She said after a few minutes of letting him look her over. She moved to stand behind him and untied her horns from his head. She could help but laugh a little at the picture of him looking at himself in the mirror wearing her horns. She placed the horns on her head tied them then placed a spell on them so that they wouldn't fall off. She picked up the hair manipulator and threw it to Draco.  
  
"Have fun. I'll see you in the mosh pit." Hermione said with a small smile as she left the room to meet the band.  
  
*****************  
  
Boy! Look at me!  
  
Tell me what you see!  
  
Do you see me standing there beside you?  
  
I've waited so long just to make you mine  
  
And I don't intend on letting go!  
  
Just stay!  
  
Don't leave me  
  
I still need you!  
  
Stay here!  
  
I won't let you!  
  
I need you! So, please stay,  
  
I saw you boy,  
  
Standing there, looking so sad,  
  
Did you loose your love?  
  
Before you even had her,  
  
You were a fool I was right there for you!  
  
Just stay!  
  
Don't leave me!  
  
I still need you!  
  
Stay here!  
  
Boy please don't go you don't know me  
  
I still need you more then ever,  
  
So please don't go.  
  
The room burst into applause and cheers when Hermione and the band finished the last song before Hermione announced that they were going to take a break.  
  
"You were great out there 'Mione!" Ron said smiling at her when she stepped off stage.  
  
"Thanks Ron! I saw you did some crowed surfing. Very bold of you, I always thought it was Harry who would do the crowed surfing." Hermione said watching Ron's ears turn bright red when she said this. She couldn't help but laugh at him. He was acting embarrassed! There was nothing to be embarrassed because of it! Hermione did it all the time when she went to concerts and when she was actually in the concert with the band.  
  
"It's ok Ron, at least you didn't get on stage and stage dive because I don't think anyone would have caught you." Hermione laughed. Her laugh seemed to be contagious because Harry and soon after Ron started to laugh with her. Hermione grabbed her water bottle and took a long drink from it.  
  
"We really enjoyed your singing Hermione. We'll see you later." Harry said giving her a hug. Ron followed suit and hugged her as well before returning to the crowd that was dancing to the music that was put up for the bands break.  
  
"You really sang with a lot on meaning this time Herm." Kristen said sneaking up behind her smiling slyly. "Singing for anyone in particular?" she asked grinning devilishly.  
  
"No, I just really got into it." Hermione lied. She was really singing for Draco but she wouldn't let anyone else know that. Except for maybe Draco but after him no one else would know that deep down she was singing for him because she had feelings for him that kept growing and growing.  
  
"Speak of the devil." Kristen whispered eyeing Draco making his way towards them. "I'll be over here then. Have fun you two." She said grinning and giggling a bit while she walked off to the crowd to get some dancing in before they went back on stage.  
  
"Hey 'Mione. You sounded really great out there. Better in person if you ask me." Draco told her smiling slightly. 'Wait, Malfoy's don't complement people or smile! What's wrong with me?' Draco thought. He soon shook those thoughts away when he saw Hermione smile at his complement.  
  
"Thanks, I was sort of singing it for you." She said looking at her feet in embarrassment. Draco gave her a crooked smile. No one's ever done that for a Malfoy before. Draco could sense something from her, he just couldn't place it. Hermione turned slightly so that she could see what was happening with the other band members. She turned back to Draco and smiled.  
  
"We're going back on so I'll see you in the mosh pit. Oh, and one more thing, catch me when I jump." Hermione told him. And with that she turned and walked back to the band picking up her guitar on the way over before making her way back onto the stage. The crowd went wild when they saw the lights dim then come on again. Faith winked at Hermione and she winked back and they began to play again.  
  
This world, this world is cold  
  
But you don't, you don't have to go,  
  
You're feeling sad you're feeling lonely,  
  
And no one seems to care,  
  
You're mothers gone and your father hits you, this pain you can not bare,  
  
But we all bleed the same way as you do,  
  
And we all have the same things to go through,  
  
Hold on!...if you feel like letting go,  
  
Hold on!...it gets better then you know,  
  
Your days you say they're way to long,  
  
And your nights you can't sleep at all,  
  
"C'mon Draco dance with me!" Pansy cried pulling him close to her tearing his gaze away from Hermione. 'how does she know all these things!' him mind cried.  
  
"Go away Pansy I'm not going to dance with you." Draco told her getting lost in the crowd that was jumping and head banging to the music closer to the stage.  
  
And you're not sure what you're looking for,  
  
But you don't want to no more,  
  
And you're not sure what you're waiting for,  
  
But you don't want to no more,  
  
But we all bleed the same way as you do,  
  
And we all have to same things to go through,  
  
Hold on!...if you feel like letting go,  
  
Hold on!...it gets better then you know,  
  
Don't stop looking you're one step closer,  
  
Don't stop searching it's not over!...Hold on,  
  
What are you looking for?  
  
What are you waiting for?  
  
Do you know what you're doing to me!  
  
Go ahead!...what are you looking for?  
  
Hold on!...if you feel like letting go,  
  
Hold on!...it gets better then you know!  
  
Don't stop looking you're one step closer,  
  
Don't stop searching it's not over!...hold on  
  
Hermione played the last note and gave a devilish grin at the crowd and tilted her head to the side.  
  
"You like that?" She asked innocently. Faith and Kristen smirked while Chris stood and stretched. They all grouped together by Faiths microphone and could sense the curiosity radiating off the crowd.  
  
"We have sad news our faithful band lovers!" Hermione announced her eyes darting towards Faith. "Our own Faith Liens of our Resurrected family is moving." She continued and upon hearing the gasps of people in the crowd she smiled sadly.  
  
"Upon her leaving there will be an opening in the band since you have to be in this school in order to be part of the band." Chris continued Hermione's announcement.  
  
"There will be band tryouts, loyalists to our band, and if you whish to take her place learn electric guitar and learn how to play one of our songs or a song the you have made for us next Friday." Kristen continued.  
  
"The auditions will be held in the Head girl and boy's dorm. Simply line up outside the portrait and they will call you in one by one. Sign up sheets will be placed on your common room bulletin boards. That's all." Faith finished and the band went back to their positions. Hermione started to play and was soon followed by the others.  
  
Catch me as I fall,  
  
Say you're here and it's all over now,  
  
Speaking to the atmosphere,  
  
No one's here and I fall into my self,  
  
This truth drives me,  
  
Into madness!  
  
I can stop the pain if I will it all away,  
  
If I will it all away,  
  
Don't turn away,  
  
Don't give into pain,  
  
Don't try to hide,  
  
Though they're screaming your name,  
  
Don't close your eyes,  
  
God knows what lies behind,  
  
Don't turn off the light,  
  
Never sleep never die,  
  
I'm frightened by what I see,  
  
But somehow I know that there's much more to come,  
  
Immobilized by my fears,  
  
And soon to be blinded by tears,  
  
At this point Hermione moved back, ran and jumped into the air. She was caught of course by the crowd and they started to move her around the room.  
  
I can stop the pain if I will it all away,  
  
If I will it all away!  
  
Don't turn away,  
  
Don't give into the pain,  
  
Don't try to hide,  
  
Though they're screaming your name,  
  
Don't close your eyes,  
  
God knows what lies behind,  
  
Don't turn out the light,  
  
Never sleep never die,  
  
Fallen angels at my feet,  
  
Whispering voices at my ear,  
  
Death before my eyes,  
  
Lying next to me I fear,  
  
She beckons me shall I give in?  
  
Upon my end shall I begin?  
  
Forsaken all I've fallen for I rise to meet my end.  
  
Faith makes a stage dive going into the guitar solo. Hermione passes over Draco and ruffles his hair so that the gel moves it into a Mohawk.  
  
Don't turn away yeaah!  
  
Don't give into the pain,  
  
Don't try hide!  
  
Though they're screaming your name,  
  
Don't close your eeeyyyyeees!  
  
God knows what lies behind,  
  
Don't turn out the light!  
  
Never sleep never die,  
  
Don't turn away yeaah!  
  
Don't give into the pain,  
  
Don't try to hide!  
  
Though they're screaming your name,  
  
Don't close your eeeyyyyeees!  
  
God knows what lies behind,  
  
Don't turn out the light!  
  
Hermione and faith started to chant in Latin as they were passed back to the stage. They played the last note and the crowd went wild. They were playing new songs that no one had heard before, so this was a very special performance. They announced that the next song was the last and began to play.  
  
HERMIONE:  
  
I see you standing there,  
  
Engulfed by winters glare,  
  
Watching me,  
  
Watching you,  
  
Falling into nothing,  
  
I want you so please don't go,  
  
FAITH & HERMIONE:  
  
Closer come to me,  
  
Closer,  
  
Casting my Wicca spell,  
  
Don't speak just breath,  
  
I need you to bring me back,  
  
FAITH:  
  
Seeing you,  
  
Seeing me,  
  
Wanting you,  
  
Wanting me,  
  
Waiting for you to come to me,  
  
Casting a spell on you,  
  
BOTH:  
  
Closer come to me,  
  
Closer!  
  
Casting my Wicca spell,  
  
Don't speak just breath,  
  
I need you to bring me back!  
  
HERMIONE:  
  
Casting my Wicca!  
  
FAITH:  
  
Come to me under my spell,  
  
BOTH:  
  
Don't speak just breath,  
  
Bring me back,  
  
Don't speak just breath!  
  
********  
  
A/N: sorry it's taking so long to load up my chapters. I've been busy with school and all. So try to be paychent with me! K? k.  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the songs that other artists have written. Only the one's that I have written. And this goes for all other chapters too. 


	5. Rule Four: Never Bring the Enamy to Your...

Chapter Five: Rule Four- Never Take the Enemy To Your HOUSE!  
  
"Five more minutes mum, I promise to get up then." Hermione mumbled turning over away from the person who was shaking her awake.  
  
"Sorry Hermione love but we have a train to catch." Draco whispered into her ear gently shaking her again.  
  
"No use trying to wake her up." Came a slightly Irish accented voice from be hind him. "She's not an easy one to get up. She smacked me accidentally last time I tried waking her." Draco turned and watched Kristen as she walked forward rubbing her cheek recalling the memory. Draco sighed and leaned away from Hermione who was slipping back into her deep sleep.  
  
"Then what do you suppose I do?"  
  
"I'll get her dressed and you can carry her down to the station. She's probably back in her cocoon of deep sleep." Kristen said moving to her dresser and probing through picking out cloths. Draco nodded and left grabbing Hermione's duffle that was placed by the door. As soon as the door closed Kristen looked over at Hermione and sighed.  
  
"If only you weren't so oblivious to how much Draco likes you. You can be really dense sometimes but I love you anyway. In a non-gay way that is." Kristen said tossing the cloths onto the bed the sitting Hermione up into the sitting position before starting to dress her.  
  
Draco waited in the common room staring at the smoldering fire. He felt on edge. He wasn't sure he should be taking Hermione to his home. Not after what his father did to her. Kristen came into the common room with an asleep Hermione floating behind her. Draco stood and walked over to her. He picked her up and held her as well as his and her duffle bag.  
  
"Want any help?" Kristen asked opening the door for him. Draco shook his head and started walking down the hallway. He placed her down gently as he boarded the train and sat down across from her watching her sleep. It seemed to be an eternity before she woke and looked around at her surroundings. She looked down at the cloths she was wearing and sighed. 'Damn you Kristen, I hate it when you do that.' She thought taking in her black sweat pants and sort sleeved P.O.D. band shirt. She was dressed to fight and Draco knew it. She sighed again and stared out the window watching the scenery flash by them.  
  
"Nervous?" She jumped at Draco's voice since it had been very quiet since she woke.  
  
"Yeah, I haven't seen him since he....." She trailed off and Draco understood. This was a very sensitive subject and Draco knew better then to even touch the matter lightly or say anything that may refer to it in some time. Draco watched her as she took in a shaky breath and stared back at him.  
  
"It'll be alright, I'll be there you're not going through it alone you know." Draco said trying to be comforting by moving over to sit next to her putting an arm around her and pulling her tightly to him. She wouldn't speak and he understood why, he had done the same thing so many times before. Hermione was trying to be strong and over power her emotions. It wasn't working though, her throat felt tight from the lump that she was holding back and tears prickled behind her eyes.  
  
"I know," She whispered "I just don't want to loose you." They stayed silent before Hermione stood and made her way to the bathroom. Draco watched her go, when the door closed he took out his CD player that he had bought a week or two ago and pressed play. The music of Hermione's band Resurrected pounded into his ears of his favorite song on their CD Bloody pulp from their new CD. The introduction ended and Hermione's voice came out in an almost whisper/sung voice.  
  
I see the way you look at me as you stare down  
  
At my body, (my bloody body)  
  
Cruelly smiling at your handy work  
  
You hear me scream and you laugh at me  
  
'Cause I'm lying here a bloody pulp  
  
Damaged deranged and scared most all  
  
I don't want to look up at you no more!  
  
It's hard to move every limb on fire  
  
My screams just make you go on harder  
  
I don't know how I got this way  
  
But I don't want to know how it'll end  
  
'Cause I'm lying here a bloody pulp  
  
damaged deranged and scared most all  
  
I don't want to look up at you no more!  
  
It hurts it burns me.  
  
I can't decide if I will retreat or if I'll die!  
  
Every limb is on fire!  
  
I can't more or feel anything  
  
'Cause I'm numb to you!  
  
I can't feel this anymore.  
  
Draco was mouthing the words silently to himself as Hermione entered and he knew which song he was listening to and smiled and he nodded his head along to the music. It was nice to know that he was enjoying it. She sighed and pulled out her own CD player pressing play and allowing the music to blast through her mind letting her relax.  
  
******************  
  
The Malfoy limo pulled up in front of the huge mansion that went by the name of Malfoy Manor. Draco opened the door first and helped Hermione out as she stared fixatedly at the house. She started to move foreword from almost tripped since she hadn't looked away from the house since she locked her eyes on it. Draco caught her and watched her strangely.  
  
"Are you all right Hermione?" He whispered as she snapped her gaze away.  
  
"I'm fine don't worry about me." She said quietly starting to reach to open the trunk.  
  
"It's ok," Draco said stopping her hand. "He'll get them and bring them up to our rooms." She nodded and followed him up the stairs and to the door. He glanced over at her before opening the door letting her in first.  
  
"Father! I'm here!" Draco yelled into th grand house, his voice echoing throughout the house.  
  
"Just like I remember it." Hermione whispered her eyes wandering around the entrance hall.  
  
"I'm in here boy." Lucius Malfoy's voice came from a door to their left. Draco moved to the door first.  
  
"I'll talk to him first then u can come in when ever you're ready to." He whispered before walking in leaving the door slightly ajar. She listened at the door being careful not to be seen.  
  
"So, have you found anyone you want to marry? Do you have a girl friend? Is she a pure blood? Does she come from a good family?" Mr. Malfoy started as soon as Draco entered the room.  
  
"No, father, I don't have a girl friend. And there in no one in the school that interests me."  
  
"What about the Parkinson girl?"  
  
"Are you trying to kill me?"  
  
"Don't get smart with me boy."  
  
"I'm sorry father."  
  
"You have to be married by the time you graduate, or the dark lord will never make you his heir."  
  
"You know, father, there is some one who interests me."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Miss Hermione Granger."  
  
"Did someone say my name?" Hermione asked entering the room walking almost like a predator stalking its prey.  
  
"Why is she here?" Mr. Malfoy asked sharply looking nervous.  
  
"What? Afraid of me? Have you forgotten what you did to me? Even is still alive, and I have that memory very clear in my mind. Not the actual feel of it but I still have the memory." Hermione snapped moving closer to Lucius with a deadly glint in her eyes.  
  
********  
  
A/N: oooo cliffy! Haha. I know it's short but I'll make the next one longer I promise I'm just really out of ideas 4 this story at the moment. 


End file.
